Makin' It Real
by Mike Wendell
Summary: Takes place soon after Dreamland. WJ


This takes place soon after the episode Dreamland. All the disclaimers here, no ownership, etc.

Makin' It Real

Woody is in his apartment bathroom shaving. As he looks in the mirror he practices saying, "I want this to be real." When he finishes, we see him go to his dresser drawer and take out a small box, which he puts in his jacket pocket.

During the day Woody comes into the morgue and as casually as possible says to Jordan, "Hey want to grab a bite to eat tonight after you get off shift?" Jordan says, "Sure".

Later that night Woody picks Jordan up from the morgue and drives her to a restaurant. It is a bit fancy and as they walk in Jordan says, "Hey, I thought you said grab a bite to eat. If I realized it was this nice I would have showered or at least changed." "You look great," says Woody. Jordan hits him lightly as they are shown to a table. As they order and start to eat they walk about the case they just worked and the morgue gossip, deliberately avoiding talking about themselves. When they are finished eating Woody says, "Jordan, can I talk to you for a minute without you interrupting?" Jordan responds laughing, "You can try."

Woody takes a deep breath. "Jordan," he begins, "If we are going to be together, I really want it to be real, serious. I can't handle having my heart broken again. I need to know you are not going to run away from me, from us being together." Jordan starts to talk but he looks at her to be quiet. One of Woody's hands is on Jordan's in the middle of the table. We can see his other hand is playing with a box in his lap. The waiter comes over to see if they need anything more. Woody is too distracted but Jordan turns to him and says, "I think we are fine, thanks."

"I am not asking you to marry me," Woody continues, "I just need to know that you are really going to try to make this work." Jordan can't contain herself anymore, "I am going to try Woody." "Then," Woody says, putting the box on the table, "I want you to have this back." He pushes the box towards Jordan. Jordan opens the box and lets out a small noise. "You kept it, after all this time, even while you were so mad at me?" "I was always hoping for a second chance," says Woody. Jordan looks at him, her eyes start to fill with tears. The waiter comes over with a tray with two champagne glasses. Woody looks at him confused, as if to say I didn't order this. The waiter understands and says, "Congratulation. Engagement champagne is on us." Woody trying to clear things up starts to say, "Well," but Jordan kicks him under the table. The waiter seeing Jordan crying and Woody confused says, "She did say yes didn't she." Jordan looking into Woody's eyes says, "Yes, I say yes." The waiter hands them the glasses and says congratulations again before he leaves. Jordan with a smile in her voices says, "You were going to turn down free champagne." Woody responds, "So the Yes was for the champagne." Instead of answering Jordan raises her glass and motions for him to do the same. "To making it work," she says and they drink. The glasses lower and they are leaning across the table for a kiss. Woody takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Jordan's hand, carefully not to put it on the wrong finger. Jordan looks at the ring and says, "It is beautiful, thank you for giving me another chance." Woody responds, "I am so happy you are giving me another chance after I was so mean to you." They kiss again painfully aware of the table keeping them apart. The next chance he gets Woody asks the waiter for the check. As soon as they can be, they are out of the restaurant walking towards the car. "Your place or mine?" Woody asks as he unlocks Jordan's door for her. "Whichever one is closer." Jordan answers kissing him as she gets into the car.

Jordan's apartment is closest and soon she is unlocking the door. As soon as the door is shut behind them Woody picks her up and carries her into the bedroom.

The next morning at the morgue in the staff room Jordan is pouring herself coffee when Lily and Nigel come in. Lily seeing the rings says, "What's that?" Jordan says, "Coffee" and hurries out. "What was that all about?" asks Nigel. "I think Jordan is wearing an engagement ring, but it is on the wrong finger," says Lily. "Really," says Nigel, "What did it look like?" "I didn't get a good look but it was silver with diamonds." "Well than its not Pollack's" says Nigel, "his was gold." "Woody" guesses Lily. "Her birthday present," ponders Nigel. "What?" asks Lily, "It is not her birthday." "No," replies Nigel, "Woody gave her a diamond ring for her birthday last year." There is a pause. "You go ask her," says Nigel. "No, you," says Lily, "She is more likely to tell you."

Nigel knocks on Jordan's office door. "What do you want?" she calls. Jordan is half way hidden behind a stack of paperwork. "I was wondering if you could give me a hand with something?" asks Nigel innocently. He comes in but leaves the door open and you can see a small gathering in the doorway outside. "Do you really need a hand or do you just want to see what is on my hand?" asks Jordan. "Admittedly the latter."  
"Well," says Jordan, "then I can get back to the paperwork."

"Jordan" says Lily entering, "you are going to have to tell us sooner or later. If you tell us now then we will all leave you alone." "Promise," says Jordan. "Yes," says Lily and Nigel. "It is not an engagement ring. It is a 'I promise not to run away' ring." "From Woody?" Lily asks. Jordan nods, blushing a little. "Now all of you get out, you said you would leave me alone." Garret and Bug are in the doorway at this point. "Oh," says Lily, trying to hug her, "I am so happy for you." "Out," says Jordan, never before so happy to have paperwork to do.

A few hours later, Woody barges into the morgue to find Nigel and Bug working on an autopsy. "Woody," says Nigel, "Congratulations, man." Woody looks slightly confused. "The ring," says Bug. "That is quite an accomplishment with Jordan," continues Nigel. Woody gets a big smile on his face, "She's wearing it? That is even more than I asked for."


End file.
